In the field of horizontal boring to install utilities and the like, it is common to bore a hole through the earth from an entry point at the surface to an exit point at the surface at some distance away with a drill string made up of a series of pipe sections threaded together. Most commonly, these pipe sections have a pair of opposed notches formed in the outer diameter thereof near the ends to form wrench flats to facilitate in breaking and making the threaded connection between the pipe sections.
The force necessary to break the threaded connection is typically greater than the making of the connection because the connection is tightened as the drill sting bores through the earth. The entire drill string must be rotated in a direction to tighten the threaded connections in order to rotate the boring bit at the end of the drill string. A number of designs have been developed for breaking this threaded connection. However, a need exists for an inexpensive and readily usable mechanism for this purpose.